


Saviour

by kibbles31



Category: Alien Series, Alien vs Predator (2004), Aliens vs Predators Series - Various Authors, Predator Original Series (1987-1990), The Predator (2018)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Multi, Naked Female Clothed Male, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:54:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28455684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kibbles31/pseuds/kibbles31
Summary: Catherine Woods knows two things for certain, one, aliens are real. Two, she's not crazy.And for the yautja, they universally all know one thing. They need a cure before they're reduced to myth.(the non-con stuff in this will occur a bit later on)
Relationships: Yautja (Predator)/Original Character(s), Yautja (Predator)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	1. 0

0

* * *

"We have word of Ash'nakk, _n'yaka-de"_

The voice wheezed and snarled out, the figure hidden mostly by a curtain of shadows. 

There is no reply to the words, only the sound of slow breathing. A deep inhale and rattled exhale, soft clicks being heard. 

"She has found the _jehdin_ "

The thing makes a noise, like a rumbling roar from a tiger's deep throat. One gold eye gleaming. 

"Find it."

* * *

Translations: 

(yautjan is in italics!)

n'yaka-de --> master

jehdin --> individual/one


	2. The Tall Man

"Children never saw monsters lurking under their bed, they were nothing but an illusion to real-life, tangible fear."

She mulls the sentence out in her head, attempting to determine how it sounded in the essay. It would do for a first draft but not a final one, with a finger tapping on the sleek table she wonders. Staring at the illuminated screen until she realized the page wouldn't write itself. Two fingers parting her hair back and a heavy sigh escaping her lips, pushing the last thought away she begins to write. 

The bell is bliss to her ears, at its sound a chorus of students rise to their feet and scramble to leave the hall. Something like two-hundred adults now relieved to finish their classes and to return home. She gathers her materials as she thinks of her essay, it was more of a creative writing exercise. How a child perceives the unknown. That's how Issac--her professor explained the assignment.

Even though creative writing seemed like a course she'd enjoy it was anything but. Somehow every time she tried a new class she had detested it more and more. The only thing that kept her in her current course was her strong-jaw and well-muscled professor. Their relationship was nothing more than brief moments of passion, when they encountered bursts of stress they'd dull it with one another's body.

"You look tired," Issac's voice echoes through the now empty hall and reaches up to her. She stands at the back of the room and seeing him sprawled at his desk with so little disregard, she feels a tinge. Though her face betrays nothing, only the movements of her moving to the door.

Instead of leaving, she turns the lock of the door and then the next. Until they're both encased in the hall. When she meandered down the rows of seats he became clearer in view. His wrinkled white-button down had two of the buttons undone. He's changed his position in the chair to both legs spread as he leans back, with a ragged and tiresome disposition.

Her eyes tear through his body with an unwavering gaze, "and you look like an utter mess." She mumbles and when she reaches his desk, taking a seat on the edge. The surface is smooth and cool, she can feel it from beneath her layers of black leggings. 

Issac scoffs, rubbing the nape of his neck. She takes note of the extraneous veins in his arms that lead to his slender hand, bony and hot.

"This... with you, it's gone on too long," he grumbles then sighs, propping himself up. She watches him. "My girlfriend thinks she's pregnant." He makes it sound like it's a burden that she could be.

She stares up a him through thick lashes. He's not making eye contact. "Though, Issac," she sounds concerned. "It was you who wanted me first, if I remember ." She stands and strolls over to him and kneels in front of him, three fingers graze circles on his thigh.

"Even as soon as Chloe got pregnant you went to me to calm you." She reminds him with the ghost of a smile on her lips. The words made her remember that time, it was around six months ago they started this, during his last girlfriend.

His lips make a hard line, he then meets her eyes. "You made me want this."

The inclination made her laugh and giggle, breaking into a smile. "How in the world did I do that? If I did anything, Issac, it would exist. Then you came to me and begged for more each time." For some reason. She didn't get why she encapsulated him so much but she did, and their 'relationship' was entertaining regardless.

He goes quiet and as does she. Normally she wouldn't be so quiet, though she did want some fun with him today. If she learnt anything, her being subservient turned him on and made her...intrigued.

Issac makes a sharp inhale, "one more time then."

The smile biting at her is hard to keep at bay, she stays on her knees and only straightens herself up, letting him initiate a kiss.

* * *

Her legs ached as she wobbled out from the university hall, passing by various other people to which she paid no attention. And thankfully, they did the same courtesy to her. As she leaves the building the cold winter air feels fresh to her flushed face. She jumps as her phone begins to vibrate, she recognizes the name and sighs as she answers.

"Hey," she mumbles.

"Cath! I need a favour really really bad," Nalina’s voice is loud and so much more alive than how Cath was feeling at that moment.

She pauses for a second to dream up what Nalina could possibly want. "And what would that be huh?"

"I need to borrow your ID, just for tonight!"

"And you don't have your ID why?" She intrigues, lips slightly upturned. Normally she wouldn't give anyone her ID, though according to almost everyone, Catherine and Nalina looked alike.

Nalina goes quiet for a few seconds. "Last week--when my dad was outta town I may have thrown a party."

She had to admit, she didn't think Nalina had the gull for that. Cath thought about it, Nalina drank a lot and even though she attended AA quite often she always seemed to relapse. It was the reason why she was 22 and had never worked a day in her life, she didn't curse her for it though.

She tried to help every so often but it gets tiring when it seems Nalina wasn't even wanting help at this rate.

Cath bounces her heel a few times, she huffs. "Okay okay, I'll get you my ID. It'll be under the flower pot." At her words, she hears a string of exciting shrills of Nalina, mixed in with profusely thanking her.

Freshly fallen snow gathers on the sidewalks on the way home, slush forming on the edges of roads from the many cars that whiz by. Her apartment complex eventually comes into view, dark and dirtied. Even though it wasn't the most desirable it worked well for her, and for the money she scraps together, it's the best she has. At the door to the complex, she finds the familiar flower pot, kneeling down and placing her ID there.

She would've met with Nalina and given it to her herself though things weren't exactly... safe right now. Just alone in the past two weeks, 7 women had gone missing in her city. always when they were on their own and in the later hours of the day only.

Cath pushed open the door to her home, stepping inside and kicking her flats off which clattered against the wall. Her puffy black coat tossed onto the backside of her couch. A small mew got her attention, and from her bedroom emerged her cat. Max makes another meow, staring up at Cath with his big gold eyes. She smiled, swooping up the orange-tabby kitty into her arms. His paws rested on her chest and a purr reverberates in his throat.

"Happy to see me huh buddy?" She grins, giving the kitty some scratches on his chin and scruff.

It seems Max agreed, purring against Catherine’s chest as she gave him attention. Giggling as his paws flexed across her arms, kneading into her. “What a good Buja…” she murmured the nickname she had for Max, Buja.

After giving the cat attention, Catherine took time to get some food, clean up her room among other things. At least she found herself in her own room, from the window a foreboding sunset shone outside. Streaks of a murky grey, with the slightest tones of purple and blue. The sky had already grown dark.

She propped open her laptop to do some homework, even though she knew Issac would give her a good mark, sometimes she did the work regardless. A heavied sigh escapes her, she begins working on the essay as she had in class before.

She had based the essay on Looney Nana, her grandmother. The old woman usually rambled about how they were coming to get her, Catherine at the time didn't know who they were. though nevertheless, Nana rambled nonsense, hence her nickname. Her stories had scared little Catherine half to death, so much so she began seeing monsters at Nana’s house.

The Tall Man stood in the woods one night. Just staring.

When she told Nana about the Tall Man she had freaked out, started barricading the windows with chairs and couches. Nana had screamed to her, that they had finally come to get her, that they’d take Catherine with her. She had cried all night under her bed, until mum came and got her. She hadn’t seen Nana since.

Catherine jumped as her laptop vibrated, “s-shit!” She cursed.

An incoming discord call on the screen from Nalina.

She huffs out, releasing the pent-up tension from the abrupt call. Then reaching ahead and accepting the call, seeing Nalina’s face smiling at her.

“Cath! Guess what!” She exclaimed, dark eyes big and squinted along with her wide grin.

She felt a smile pull her lips, “what?”

“OK ok…” Nalina took a quick bite of some ramen, slurping the noodles. “So, y’know that girl from accounting? The one with the curly black hair.” She asks between mouthfuls.

Catherine finds herself nodding along with Nalina, whose smile only seemed to be getting more vivacious. She wasn't always this excitable, this girl must’ve done quite the number.

“Yeah, what about her?”

Nalina in a single famished gulp, finished off her ramen. “So I’m just chilling, right? Doing this bullshit project we have, and she walked up to me and well… we’re talking now!” She shrieked her excitement and in turn, so did Catherine.

“Nina that’s great!” She exclaimed, mirroring the smile Nalina had given her in turn.

As she insisted, Nalina went on about the girl she met in class and how she was so excited for their date on the weekend. Catherine listened along, unable to stop her smile.

“How long are you planning to stay up, Nina?” Catherine blurted out, bringing her phone away from her to look at her friend through the screen.

She tossed her phone down as well, the corner of her face shown to the camera. “I dunno honestly,” she huffs as she pulls herself to a sitting position, “I can't sleep yet so uhh maybe 2? 3? No clue honestly.” Her words had begun to mingle and slur together, tiredness weighed down on her like a pile of bricks.

Catherine had also nodded off a few times, though always managing to jostle herself awake. Scrolling through her phone through her different apps, drama, news and messages filtered in and out of her mind like a never-ending train.

“Hey uhh Cath?” Nina prompted.

“Mhm?” She hummed in reply, still scrolling through her phone. Replying to messages from friends, a lonesome smile tugged at her lips.

“Is there supposed to be a storm tonight or something?”

Catherine paused for a moment, recalling the earlier day. When she had sat on her couch eating cereal, her cat Max sprawled out next to her. The news had been on, she recalled reports on two new missing women today.

“I don't think so? Why?”

Nina props up, Catherine can see her looking off-screen. “I keep on hearing shit, almost like thunder. But--” she grunts as she stretches in the direction of her window, “the skies clear.”

She shrugs, “It’s probably nothing, like a heavy truck or something.” Catherine suggested.

After that, Nina went quiet. Sometimes Catherine looked up, her friend appeared okay. Physically at least. Though somewhere else, behind her eyes was a real tangible fear. She could see it. Nina was always easier to read, her emotions worn on her sleeve.

If it was anything, it was the abductions. Both Nina and Catherine fit the descriptions, young, dark-haired and living alone. Well, Nina didn't live alone though for tonight she did. They almost fit the victim profile to a t. She found herself frowning, She understood Nina’s worries somewhat. Though the chance of getting kidnapped was laughably low, it wasn't something to truly fear.

* * *

A blood-curdling scream awoke her from her slumber. She shot up, heart burning as her eyes dart around the room. She realized the source of the shriek to be the computer, where Nina was still connected on the order end.

“Nina?” Catherine demanded, grabbing and pulling her computer onto her lap. Everything was silent on her end, she frowned, brows furrowing. “Nalina?” She repeated, using Nina’s full name instead.

No reply. Fuck, this wasn't normal. Nina wasn't a prankster or something, she wouldn’t do this. 

She looked around her bed, grabbing her phone. Fumbling to open it, stopping dead at the many text messages. They were all from Nina.

1:33 i think someones trying to get in the apartment im hearing scratches at the door

1:33 hey i cant talk pls wake up

1:34 catherine wake up

1:34 please im fucking scared

1:37 i called the police please wake up

1:38 somethings in the here i'm in the closet i love you i need you to know

With horror, Catherine noticed the current time, 1:39.

She peered back to the screen, it was pitch black and way too quiet. The scream had been the only noise she heard and it scared the shit out of her. She forced a tangled and heavy breath from her lips, she wanted to call Nina’s name again but fear held her tongue.

A knock at her door almost made her scream.

Catherine knew no one should be at her door yet she was curious. She realized with a pause Max was still out there, in her living room, more than likely snuggled in his cat tower. She slipped from her bed, gripping her phone with abandon.

Her apartment was almost pitch black though she wouldn't dare turn a light on, not while a second knock rang at her door.

“Max!” She hissed, searching the room for the familiar eyeshine cats' eyes gave off in the dark. She felt around her couch and then the scratching post though to no avail Max wasn't there.

“Catherine?”

The sobbing voice made her freeze, her veins turned to ice all at once. Nina, Nina’s voice at her door. Her heart hammered like a drum in her ears until she could hear nothing else but her friends sobbing.

“Catherine help me, it hurts so much Cath!” She wailed and cried, her knocking turned to violent and frantic pounding.

How did she even get here? Catherine knew that far in their mind, their apartments were faraway. How was it so fast?

Another fit of violent pounding interrupts her thoughts.

“They’re gonna get me Cath oh god help me oh god I don't wanna die Cath…”

She felt her common sense scream at her not to open the door, to leave Nina from  _ them _ . Though Catherine couldn't, she couldn't stop herself.

The door to her apartment creaked open by her hand, she peered out then stopped. No one was there, Catherine felt her breath hitch in her throat. She peeked out the door and down the lighted hallway, no one was even there.

“Hello?” She regretted speaking. “In the horror movies now I die,” Catherine whispered to herself as she looked about. She paused, noticing something odd about the hallway to her right. It looked like a mirage, as if she were in a desert and the immense heat distorted her vision. Something like that floated in the hallway.

At that moment the lights overhead flickered, she jumped, eyes darting around the hallway then back to the mirage in the halls. The lights went dark and she almost squealed from the enveloping darkness. As they turned back on, she swore she actually was in a horror movie now.

Something stood in the hallway, its head almost touched the ceiling, making it easily 8ft. Its form was huge, shoulders stretching to almost the entire width of the hallway.

“No… fucking… way” Catherine whispered, she recognized the figure to her own horror. It was the Tall Man.

For the second time, the lights went dark, this time they didn't turn back on.

She knew for a fact she slammed her door, then locked and deadbolted it. Catherine also knew she managed to push the cat tower in front of her door with a loud _ ka-thump _ .

Now she had crammed herself into her room, pulling the closet closed on her. Whilst there she realized Max had been there the whole time, eyes shining in the darkness.

Everything had gone silent other than Catherine’s heavy breathing. She needed to calm down but couldn't. The image of the Tall Man scarred her mind's-eye until she saw nothing else through the darkness.

Catherine heard something, the creaking of her door. Her heart fell into her stomach like the swell of a roller coaster. With a sudden realization, she reached for her phone, though it refused to turn on. She pressed down hard on the power button though only the apple symbol showed. Her throat closed. This is fucking impossible, her phone wasn't low on battery she knew it wasn't.

After the door creaked she heard nothing else, her fingers digging into her hips until they ached. She jumped, stifling a gasp as Max made a sound like a hiss and a snarl. Her eyes snapped to her cat, hearing the slight jingle of the bell on his collar as he snuck over to her. She felt his head dip under her arm then body against her. Was he as scared as her right now?

All she felt was her body slam against the closet, then pain enveloping her entire body as she smashed against something stiff. Her bedframe. A groan split from her lips, hands digging into the carpet to ground herself. She heard Max yowling and snarling in the distance.

Something rough fit over her mouth, jerking her upwards through the darkness. She knew one thing, the instinct shrieked at her. She bit down on whatever covered her mouth, tasting something metallic and warm.

An animalistic-type nose split through the air and her body dropped. Her body moved, scrambling and crawling backwards until she felt the wall of her room.

She felt a huge hand grab her scalp, claws dug into her skin and she cried out. Her feet skimmed the ground, risen into the air. A scream of pure instinct tore through her. Someone find me. Someone help me. She begged.

Fight Catherine. She told herself.

She noticed the animalistic snarling had paused. Replaced by a slow clicking she’d never heard before. I’m gonna die, she realized, and she believed it.

“Please,” the voice came out a hoarse whisper.  _ Please don’t kill me _ . 


End file.
